


【盾冬】第14000605种结局

by meowmeowmeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowmeow/pseuds/meowmeowmeow
Summary: 如果，美国队长始终都不知道冬兵的身份。如果，这是第14000605种结局。





	1. Side A

（Side-A）

 

史密森尼博物馆迎来了一位贵宾。 

白发苍苍的美国队长。 

血清并不是不老的魔法，Steve Rogers也只是比一般人要衰老得慢一些。 

“Cap，你被延长了几乎整整一倍的寿命，感谢尤金博士。” Banner这样告诉他，“如果是神盾局新开发的那一批血清，恐怕早就失效了。” 

复仇者们已经纷纷老去。Steve Rogers在新世纪里结交的朋友，只剩下了Thor和Banner而已。 

好像Steve Rogers这一生，注定要比他的朋友们活得久。 

他的头发已经全白了，就像一片温柔的云。血清似乎眷顾他，除了发色，几乎没留下岁月的痕迹，甚至没有多少皱纹。 

他的步伐仍然矫健，蓝眼睛依然闪着坚毅的光，好像随时可以拿起武器冲锋陷阵。这也是人民热爱美国队长的原因。 

Steve Rogers穿过二战飞机模型的展厅，走过咆哮突击队的塑像，在一块电子屏停了下来。 

属于Bucky Barnes的纪念屏。 

“这是我最后一次来这里了，Bucky.” 

Steve这样说着，虔诚地抚摸那块铭牌。就像抚摸一个死去的年轻的爱人。 

血清告诉他，他的时间不多了。 

“等我到了天堂，你还能认出我吗？我这么老了，你却还是这个年纪，这么年轻。” 

Steve看向那块循环播放影像的屏幕。 

黑白影像里，队长与中士比肩而立，记者在画面外问了什么，中士羞涩地笑了，队长也随即大笑起来。 

白发苍苍的Steve看着录像，也笑了。 

他记得那一天，记者问了什么。 

——这个问题是给Barnes中士的。你会期待你和队长的故事被搬上大银幕吗？ 

Bucky调皮地眨眼，说十分期待，除非他们也要我穿紧身衣，没说完就笑得乐不可支。 

Steve也笑了，他看着Bucky苹果一样鼓起的脸，对记者说没问题，我和Bucky可以一起穿，区区代价，不足挂齿。 

后来，他们的故事确实被搬上了大银幕。那是Bucky离开之后的事情了。 

Steve从来都没有看过那些电影。 

有些事，有些人，永远都不会出现在那些为世人传颂的作品里。 

 

***

 

当晚，Steve做了一个梦。 

梦里的人们穿着黑色西装，教堂的玻璃五光十色，唱诗班的孩子们低着头，气氛庄严而肃穆。 

他知道，这是一场葬礼，他这辈子已经参加过很多次的那种。 

只是，有什么不一样了。 

他心脏砰砰直跳，在梦里急促地走着，走向那方棺木。人群静立两侧，纷纷对他投来目光，仿佛一个个悲喜交加的祝福。 

棺材是敞开的，四周堆满了鲜花，隐约露出一抹军绿色。 

那里面躺着一个人。 

一个Steve Rogers偷偷爱了很多年，失去了很多年的人。 

即使是死亡，也抹不掉那人嘴角温柔的笑意。 

Bucky Barnes穿着一身军装，安详地躺在棺里。鲜花簇拥着，他的表情恬静，额发调皮地翘起，像一只误入花田睡着了的小鹿，好像下一秒就会快活地睁开眼，伸一个柔软的懒腰，说Steve，你来啦。 

这是Bucky Barnes的葬礼。 

Steve的眼角湿润了。 

他的心脏膨胀到四倍大，好像变回了那个对着心上人说不出话的十六岁布鲁克林少年。 

这是他从来不敢想象、也无法办到的，Bucky的葬礼。 

他的Bucky，死在那片雪山之下，那么突然，那么绝望。他从来都没能得到这样一个体面的葬礼。 

是时候了。他想。 

白发苍苍的美国队长，在他中士的棺木前俯下身去。 

第一次也是最后一次，亲吻他死去的年轻的爱人。 

“我爱你。” 

这是美国队长在梦中说的最后一句话。 

 

***

 

后来，Steve在天堂里醒来，发现Bucky不在。 

天使悲悯地看着他，没有说话。 

再后来，天堂里多了一个跋山涉水的灵魂。 

Steve找啊找，几乎翻遍了天堂的每一寸土地，却始终没有找到Bucky。 

他不知道，他的Bucky还在人间挣扎，还没有来到天堂。 

也再也、再也不属于天堂了。 

 

-Side A- END


	2. Side B

（Side-B）

 

“该死……你们确定吗？多叫几个人过来！” 

“非常抱歉，长官！但数据不会骗人，真的无计可施了……” 

 

【华盛顿，某银行地下，九头蛇基地】 

 

“评估报告。” 

“遵命，长官。资产已经损耗到了极限，身体机能无法修复，认知能力也严重退化。血清失效的这么多年，他坚持得够久了。” 

技术人员的声音恭谨而机械，表情在惨白灯光下宛如鬼魅， 

“再强大的资产，也有报废的一天。这是自然法则，我很遗憾，长官。” 

冬兵很平静，可能是九头蛇已经洗掉了他脑子对于“痛苦”的概念。他对周围人的议论毫无反应，像一个沉默的鬼魂。 

他的头发花白，眼角爬着密密麻麻的皱纹，金属臂已经发黑变形。赤裸的身体布满狰狞伤疤，脸颊深深凹陷下去——对一个杀手来说，他太瘦了。 

距离前一个任务过去了五小时，他腹部还在流血（无法自愈，无法工作，他听到那些白衣服的人这么说）。子弹打断了肋骨，血不断渗出来，弄脏了椅子。 

几个拿枪的人向他投来嫌恶的目光。他们早就不再惧怕冬兵。冬兵那残破的大脑和手臂，已经没有任何威胁了。 

 

“……长官？” 

“销毁资产，立刻执行。” 

“遵命。” 

 

这次的回收流程似乎不太一样。 

冬兵这么想着，坐进那把椅子，没有电流，没有口枷，没有疼痛。几个穿白衣服的人向他走过来，手里拿着针管，里面注满了他没见过的蓝色液体。 

“你塑造了整个世纪，你做得很好，九头蛇感谢你的服务。” 

一个穿西装的人坐在他面前，开始说话。冬兵抬眼看他。 

他不认识这个人。 

“是时候让你退役了，士兵。” 

冬兵没有反应，他在想之前的任务。他炸掉了整条街，一家电器店幸免于难，靠窗的那个电视屏幕还在播放画面。 

画面在报道某位人物的消息，他经过的时候看了一眼。Steve Rogers去世了。 

那是谁？ 

他花了几秒钟去思考（如果冬兵还有“思考”这个概念的话）这导致任务发现了他，给了他两颗子弹。任务失败了，那些白衣服的人就在为这个生气。 

“士兵，”对方还在循循善诱，仿佛在安慰一个受惊的孩子，“你还有什么想要说的吗？” 

整个基地的人都盯着他。 

他张开嘴。他太久没说过话，没喝过水了，嗓子都是哑的。 

“电视…里的…那个人…” 

他艰难地说着，身体在束缚带里慢慢软下去，扎进血管的药物已经起了作用。他快睁不开眼睛了。 

“我认识他。” 

这是冬日战士在世上说的最后一句话。 

 

*** 

 

世界消失了。 

冬兵眨了眨眼，发现自己躺在一个窄窄的箱子里。 

这不是冷冻舱，他想，这里太暖和了，可以正常呼吸，还有很多来历不明的花。 

一个白发苍苍的男人正低头看着他。 

哦，他认识这个人。 

他是Steve Rogers。他好像，应该再矮一点？ 

冬兵不安地动了一下，身上布料质地硬邦邦的，像什么古老的制服，他又动一下，感到脖子里挂着一个凉凉的东西。 

是口枷吗？ 

他努力低头看去，那是一枚薄薄的金属片，上面刻着字，James Bucha——他认不出多少单词了。 

有什么东西温柔地落在他的嘴唇上。 

白发苍苍的Steve Rogers深深地看着他。隔着娇艳欲滴的花与叶，对他说了一句话。 

“我爱你。” 

哦，看吧，我真的认识他。 

冬兵这样想着，有点没来由的高兴。 

而且，他爱我啊。 

他缓缓闭上眼，永久地停留在这个梦里。 

 

*** 

 

“他是在笑吗？” 

“不可能，你一定是看错了。” 

一名九头蛇特工边说着，边把最后一道门关上。关押冬兵的基地已经清空，成为了一座永远不会为人所知的坟墓。 

“武器怎么会笑呢。” 

门锁发出沉重的声响。

没有人知道，在某个时空交融的灵魂之地，曾有那样一场短暂而永恒的爱人们的葬礼。

 

-Side B- END

 

感谢这天杀的命运，感谢MCU，终是没有让他们走到这一个结局。


End file.
